


What's Your Name?

by dontkissthemonkeys



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Hell or High Water - S. E. Jakes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkissthemonkeys/pseuds/dontkissthemonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane Garrett and Tom Boudreaux have a chance encounter in a Miami nightclub and things get heated in the side alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Maya](http://kellyoflaherty.tumblr.com/) after a conversation we had about Miami!Zane and Tommy.

Zane was in the Miami club for almost half an hour, sitting at the bar and well on his way to getting drunk, when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He waited a few minutes, his body tense and ready to attack should he need to, but no one made a move on him. Slowly easing around, knife held tightly in one hand, he scanned the crowded room until his eyes connected with a dark pair.

When their eyes connected, Zane somehow managed to see the lips quirk up into a smirk as the guy raised his eyebrows. Cocking a brow himself, he snagged his tumbler off the top of the bar and moved through the crowd, body rolling along with the pounding beat of the music, to make his passage easier.

Knife still at the ready, just in case, he sat in the empty seat when the other guy gestured for him to take it. They stayed silent, leaning back in the seats and sizing each other up over their glasses as they drank. Zane thought he would probably be safe if he put the knife away, but he really didn't really trust anyone at this point. Such a long period in undercover work had disabused him of the notion of trust.

But he didn't care about trust. He just wanted to fuck. And the man sitting across from him would do. The dark shirt he wore emphasized the musculature to be found on the body underneath, and Zane instinctively knew he wouldn't have to temper himself. This guy was clearly strong and would probably give as good as he got. A slow smile spread across Zane's face at the thought. He could use a good challenge. Leaning close enough so he wouldn't have to shout for the other man to hear him, Zane said, “Wanna get out of here?”

The man simply downed the rest of his drink and slid out of the booth, not waiting for Zane, knowing he’d follow. Pausing to finish his own drink, he hurried after and caught up in time to see the guy slip out the side door. Zane pushed the door open and stepped out into the alley, and there was barely time for the door to fall shut before he was pushed up against the brick wall of the building. He spared a brief thought for his jacket getting scratched up, and then his mouth was being covered and a tongue was insistently pushing his lips open so it could slip inside.

Zane dropped a hand onto the other man’s hip and wrapped the other arm around his waist, momentarily letting him control the kiss. But after a few moments, Zane slid his hand up the man’s back, into his hair, and gripped tightly. Pulling his head back using the new hold, Zane turned them around, pressing the guy against the wall. Pushing his hips forward, he slowly rolled them so their cocks rubbed together, letting tonight’s partner feel every inch of what was going to be inside of him very soon. Zane ducked his head as he continued the slow torture and bit at the man’s neck, not easing into it at all. 

A surprised shout echoed throughout the alleyway, and his hips surged forward to meet Zane’s once more. “You gonna keep teasing, or you gonna fuck me already?”

Zane was shocked to hear a Cajun accent, and he briefly flashed back to visiting New Orleans with Becky for their anniversary. Back when things were good. Back when he cared about whether he lived or died. Back when live had meaning.

A strong rush of anger coursed through Zane as he thought about everything he’d lost, and he crushed his mouth to the other man’s, mercilessly using his teeth. Reaching down, he made quick work of the other man’s pants, taking a brief moment to appreciate his pierced dick before pushing jeans and underwear down to his ankles and not particularly caring that he was dirtying the man’s clothes. He ripped his mouth away and stepped back, roughly demanding, “Turn around.” When the man hesitated, raising his damn eyebrows again, Zane growled. “Turn the fuck around or I’ll find somebody else.” He did not miss the shiver that went through the man as he complied with Zane’s order.

Both hands braced on the wall, the man pushed his ass out and Zane admired the sight as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out the condom and ready packet of lube. He pushed his clothes down just enough that he would be able to fuck and rolled the condom on. Opening the lube packet, he squeezed some on his fingers and reached forward, intending to give the man some preparation, despite the need to fuck and fuck right now.

As Zane was about to spread his cheeks, the man’s voice rumbled out again. “Don’t need it. Don’t want it.”

Zane paused briefly before shrugging and spreading lube over his cock, giving himself a few good strokes before lining himself up with the man’s ass. Easing inside, Zane gritted his teeth at the tight fit, and finally just pushed in with one long, hard thrust. The man before him moaned loudly, pushing back into Zane and demanding he move.

Zane narrowed his eyes at his back and reached for both of the man’s wrists, pulling them higher above his head and holding them in place in a bruising, one-handed grip. Wrapping his other arm around his waist once more, Zane slowly slide back out before pushing back in with a near-violent push. The man’s groans filled the space around them once more, and Zane sped up his pace.

Moving increasingly harder and faster with each thrust, Zane laughed almost maliciously when the man began babbling about needing, wanting to come. “Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be walking funny. And after you come, you’ll get on your knees for me, right in this alley, and suck me off. You’ll love every minute of it, won’t you?”

The minutest of nods was his only answer, besides the continuous loop of moans and groans, but it was only a few moments later that the man came hard, his body clenching tightly around Zane’s cock. 

Zane continued fucking him throughout his orgasm, only pulling out when the man was fully spent. Quickly shucking the condom, Zane released his hands from the hold against the wall and placed a hand on his shoulder, intending to turn him and push him to his knees. But the man moved surprisingly quickly for someone who’d just had an orgasm.  
Before he knew it, Zane’s back was pressed against the wall again, and he hissed as the brick scraped against his bare ass. His eyes narrowed when the man didn’t immediately fall to the ground and begin blowing him.

Instead he was met with another rough kiss as the man tried to regain control of the situation. Zane’s hand was still on his shoulder, and it tightened just enough to let him know Zane wanted him down there now. But he took his good old sweet time about, biting Zane’s lip hard enough to draw a little bit of blood before easing down to his knees.  
With both hands, he gripped Zane’s hips, holding them firmly against the wall so Zane couldn’t push forward and fuck his mouth. Zane growled when he slowly sucked only the head of Zane’s cock into his mouth, tongue darting out to probe at the slit before licking every spot he could reach. In a completely futile attempt, Zane tried pushing his hips forward to break the hold the other man had on him but was unsuccessful. All he got for his attempt was more scratches on his ass. But in the next moment, the man’s mouth was sliding downward, taking in more of Zane inside.

Once he’d taken as much of Zane as he could, he pulled off just as slowly and Zane just barely bit back a whimper. Again he tried to push forward, but the man just chuckled around his cock and quickened his pace. Head bobbing fast, but not nearly fast enough to suit Zane’s purposes, the man glanced up at Zane and somehow managed to smirk with his mouth full of dick. Zane bared his teeth in a snarl.

Finally sucking in earnest, the man’s head moved quickly up and down, and he removed one hand from Zane’s hip to stroke, mouth meeting hand on every downward motion. Zane’s head fell back against the wall as he was finally granted a small amount of movement, and he slipped a hand into the man’s hair, gripping tightly as they moved together. It wasn’t long before Zane finally came, and the man’s throat tightened around Zane’s cock as he swallowed.

Easing off Zane’s cock, he sat back on his haunches for a few seconds before standing and finally pulling up his pants. Zane stepped away from the wall, grimacing as his ass immediately began to throb. He’d have to put some ointment or something on it when he got back to where he was staying. Turning away but not completely putting his back to the other man, Zane righted his clothing and then pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his jacket. Sticking one in his mouth, he snagged his lighter and lit the cigarette, taking a long drag and slowly blowing out the smoke.

Glancing over, Zane found the other man watching him. Through a cloud of smoke he said, “Well, it’s been fun.”

Turning to walk away, knife in hand once more, Zane paused mid-step when the man spoke. “What’s your name?” He remained silent and started moving again. “I’m Tom.”

Zane snorted and didn’t bother looking over his shoulder. “Don’t care,” he said and continued picking his way out of the alley, making his way towards his apartment, where he planned to drink himself to sleep.


End file.
